ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario v Sonic: Dawn of Smash (film)/Transcript
The Story Begins (Chapter 1) Way back at the Mushroom Kingdom, the kingdom was burning in pieces. 200 Toads were dead and 1,000 Toads were alive, they were screaming. Running away from the attack, with Mario and Bowser fighting. Mario delivers a punch to Bowser, sending him to the wall. Bowser gets up, he got angry, Mario jumped up at Bowser. Till Bowser grabbed Mario's leg and threw him away, sending him outside. Bowser rushes towards Mario but he dodged it, Mario throws fireballs at Bowser but Bowser was resist to Mario's fireball. Bowser: So Mario, have you thought of giving up? Mario: I will not give up, no matter what. The Toads were running, one Toad bumped into a blue hedgehog named Sonic. Sonic: Hey little guy, need a hand? Sonic grabbed the Toad, helping him out. The Toad grabs Sonic's leg, the Toad was scare. More chaos has come destruction to the Mushroom Kingdom. Sonic: Is there something wrong? The Toad pointed at the fight between Bowser and Mario, Sonic looked at them. Meanwhile in the fight, Bowser grabbed Mario threw him up in air. Bowser then jumped up and push him up higher, they both were in space. Mario tries to throw fireballs at Bowser but Bowser open up and ate it, Bowser grabbed Mario and threw him down in the Mushroom Kingdom at very high speed. Random Toad #1: You see... Sonic: I see.... 2 years later... In Green Hill Zone, a blue car appeared. Sonic was driving, he stopped and went to the Sonic Cave. He packed his Speed Star (Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing) in the cave. Sonic gets out of the car, he saw Tails and Knuckles in his lab. Sonic gets in Tails's lab. Tails: Hi Sonic! Knuckles: Welcome back, Sonic! Sonic: Yo Tails and Knuckles, long time no see. Sonic looked at Tails, wondering what's he doing. Sonic: So what you doing Tails? Tails: Do you remember 2 years later? Sonic: Oh yeah. Tails: I am checking on files on this Mario-thing for you, since you were busy 2 hours ago. Knuckles: Still unknown thing, huh? Sonic: Oh yeah, thanks buds. Tails: I am just going to leave now, so you can do your work, alright? Sonic: Sure thing buddy. (Thanks a thumbs up) Knuckles: Good luck, Tails. Tails left his lab, leaving Sonic and Knuckles alone. Sonic check in the files, he saw any Mario-info about him, while Knuckles was training for his wrestling match against Donkey Kong (off-screen later at the film). Sonic: Mmmmm.... In the Mushroom Kingdom, its been two years after the attack. The kingdom was once in peace again, inside the castle. The toads were working inside the building, along in Peach room. She was seven guess with her. Peach: So you two were not the only one? Deadpool: Oh, don't looked at me. It wasn't my fault. Ethan: It was your fault! Deadpool: Beg your pardon? Shadow: Well you did call her a big butt monkey!!! Mabel: Hey!!! Language!! Shadow: (Crossing his arms) Hmph. Whatever. Flanic: We're not going getting pay for this, right? Heloise: Beats me, beside. I wasn't apart of this. Deadpool: (Puts his middle finger at Heloise) Really!? By the way, your ugly like your mom. Reimbool Dashi: She doesn't have a mom. Heloise: I do have a mom Dashi. Reimbool Dashi: Oh, never mind. Heloise: Plus, did you call my mom ugly!? Deadpool: Hmm.... no! Flashback!! Flashback In the Mushroom Kingdom, Deadpool was dancing because he was so bored. So he bumped into Shadow. Deadpool: Ow!! Shadow: Jesus, I will kick your butt off, it's you Deadpool. Deadpool: Hey Shady! Shadow: Don't call me that! Deadpool: Well sorry, I was bored when I read your fanfiction with Sonic. Shadow: You read what!? Peach: Hey guys, what's happening? Shadow: That's it!! I will kill you, I mean it!! Peach: What's going on? Deadpool: Oh hi ya buttheads! ~Flashback ended~ Mabel: Alright, stop with the b word! Flanic: No worries, we're never hear that word again. Suddenly, the door was been knocked. Peach: Oh yeah, I forgot one thing. Mario wents me, so I'll be back around 3 hours. Shadow: Damn it! Peach: Bye guys. Peach leaves her room, leaving everybody including Reimbool Dashi in the room. Deadpool: So... should we go? Shadow: Well we can go where Mario and Peach is going. Mabel: Are you still sure... I mean Peach is dating Mario. Deadpool: Nah, Heck no! Shadow: *sigh* Let's just go! Back in the Sonic Cave, Sonic was checking the data file of Mario, he finally found Mario's secret. Sonic: So Mario Mario is Mario. Tails: I see... Sonic: Wait, you know? Tails: Yup, Doctor Robotnik is setting a party for his least project he built. So he invite Mario, Peach, Amy Rose, and you.. Mr. Maurice. Knuckles: We have an wrestling match for me, so good luck for the party. Tails and Knuckles left the room, leaving Sonic alone again. Sonic closes his laptop, he got up and left the room. Sonic took a deep breath, he grinned his hand. Sonic (Thinking): Well, It seen like I am going to Mrs. Peach's party along with Mario Mario and me. I wonder what Doctor Robotnik is up too... Cream: Oh, hi Sonic. Sonic: Oh, hey there Cream. Cream: Sonic, where are you going? Sonic: (seen in a Tuxedo) To the party. Cream: Oh, right. Sonic: Later! Party Time at the Princess' Castle (Chapter 2) "in progress" (Scene: Peach's Castle Ballroom) (BGM: Can't stop this feeling by Trolls cast) Peach: Ladies and gentlemen. (Toads, Hammer Bros., Shy Guys, Paratroopas, Monty Moles, Koopa Troopas and more are seen cheering) During Peach's talking, Sonic is walking across the stampede of People, but accidentally stomped at the Goomba and watched at him on the floor. Sonic: Oops... Goomba: '''Why does I get stomped all day? '''Sonic: Sorry, little buddy. As Sonic pumps the Goomba back to no-squished, he meets Doctor Light and his lab assistant, Rock. Rock: Hi Sonic, it's been long since our world-colliding adventures. I'm trying to hide my identify this time, do you promise about it? Sonic: I promise. Why are you guys here? Dr. Light: Rock can explain this one... Rock: I'm at the same reason as you, investigating Doctor Robotnik's plan to defeat Mario himself. That's why I trying to hide from these humans everywhere cause this is my undercover mission now. Sonic: Yeah. Peach: I announced today, that we will make our brave hero to give a diamond medal. (Crowd cheers and claps) Rock: What? Peach: Yes, yes I would and I would thank one hero who saved our kingdom. (Crowd cheers) Sonic: Then who could it be? Rock: I don't know. Peach: It's Mario who did it. (Crowd cheers) Dr. Light: Sonic! I think I found someone egg-scientist here. Sonic saw Dr. Eggman in the crowd. Sonic: Egghead's going to investigate our plan too... let's get it before him! Rock: Indeed! Because we're gonna find out who caused the war in the Kingdom. Dr. Eggman saw Sonic and Rock coming to him in the crowd. Dr. Eggman: No this time, you stupid hedgehog and that robot who I don't remember... Oh, I do. ..and you super fighting robot! The War in the Kingdom Begins (Chapter 3) Sonic: What's happening here? Tails: I don't know but Eggman did this. Rock: It's time for us to save the day. Sonic: I'm ready for an another Console War, but this time with no consoles! Tails & Rock: What do you mean about!? Sonic: Long ago in 1990's... Flashback Year is 1991 and Sonic is seen getting his first job as a mascot and the star of their newest game through his luck. Sonic: Well, boss. This so-called Mario will see that Genesis does what Nintendon't! SEGA Boss: That's right, Sonic. I hope we sell more than Nintendo's Super Mario World! Good luck for your job! Sonic: Thanks. Sonic arrives to the game room where he met three Japanese employees who claim themselves as his creator: Yuji Naka, Naoto Oshima and Hirokazu Yasuhara. Sonic Team Employees: Welcome to SEGA, Sonic "Maurice" Hedgehog. We're Sonic Team, a small company of SEGA and we hired you for our newest game! Sonic: This is getting interesting. He also met Dr. Robotnik (currently known as Eggman), who is going to be his job sidekick back at the time. Naoto Oshima: He's Doctor Ivo Robotnik, one of our own game's characters and he's the main antagonist (logically villain) in that. Dr. Robotnik: Hello, Sonic. Sonic: Uhhh.... Hello. Your egg-shaped body is... Dr. Robotnik: I know, Sonic. I'm insulted and bullied due to that. They called me Eggman and it's my name in this game. Yuji Naka: A break's done, let's finish this game once and for all before the deadline's over! Sonic & Dr. Robotnik: We're coming! In June 23rd, an interview is beginning in a television. Madonna: And we're here to interview SEGA's newest hit and mascot himself who is the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic: Thanks, Madonna. If Mario does see this, he thinks I give him a run of money cause look at this success over here. Sonic shows how a store is full of people across the world buying SEGA Genesis consoles with a Sonic the Hedgehog game. Madonna: That's great! What is a secret of your success? Sonic: Well... We even have a slogan; Genesis does what Nintendon't! Mario sees a interview at the television, his jaw dropped. Mario: Mama mia! This hedgehog needs to see how Super Nintendo Entertainment System is still better! He leaves his house to protest SEGA at making better games than Nintendo. He and Nintendo fans are seen with signs reading many stuff about SEGA & Sonic. Mario & Fans: SEGA DOWN! NINTENDO CAN DO WHAT THEY DOESN'T! Sonic looks at a window, angry. Sonic: Shut up, everyone! It's not my fault you came here! Sonic shut a window down. Nintendo Fan: Maybe he's right, we need to stop starting an another war. Mario: It just begins, later... 5 years later, we see Dr. Robotnik in the alley alongside the hated mascot Bubsy the Bobcat. Dr. Robotnik: That hedgehog! I was supposed to be more popular than him. Bubsy: Don't think about him, Eggman! What could possibly go wrong if you would go against him? Dr. Eggman: That's a egg-cellent idea! I'm not anymore loved Robotnik, I'm Doctor Eggman! Ha ha ha ha ha! Crash Bandicoot who was PlayStation 1's mascot at the time is seen over-hearding anything Eggman and Bubsy are talking about. Crash: Oh no, I have to tell Sonic about this before it's too late! We see Sonic autographing to his fans in SEGA HQ. Sonic: Man, I'm becoming more popular than I excepted. Crash: Sonic! Bad news about Robotnik! He decided to rebel against you and his name is Eggman now! Sonic: No again... maybe next time, fans? Sonic and Crash arrived to the alley where Eggman and Bubsy are leaving with his Egg Mobile with a wrecking ball on it. Eggman: This time, I crush you in no game! Bubsy: Whoa! I'm so purr-fect to die!!!! A swing of the wrecking ball makes Bubsy fall, breaking him into glass pieces like in one of his death animations in games. Crash is seen spinning around, throwing Sonic on his Spin Dash attack at Eggman, defeating him immediately. Eggman retreats after this. Eggman: Ouch! This is not over! -Flashback ended- Rock: So, Dr. Eggman is your job buddy before he betrayed you for being jealous, right? Sonic: He was, but let's not talk about it anymore. Ready to get that plumber before anything horrible happens? Tails & Rock: Yeah! Suddenly Knuckles appears in the center of them. Knuckles: Sorry to interrupt, but I'm leaving for a promised wrestling match against Donkey Kong! Sonic: Okay, Knuckles... Bye! Knuckles leaves a room, leaving Sonic, Tails and Rock alone as they prepare to challenge Mario. (Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom, W.I.P.) The Final Battle (Final Chapter) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete